Gray Guardian
by Miss Lilianae
Summary: The conflicted Guardian of Twilight has struck out to understand his powers and himself. He's come before the Jedi Counsel asking for their assistance in this regard. Will his appearance turn the tide of the war?
1. Force Sensitive

Gray Guardian  
Chapter 1: Force Sensitive

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters involved except for Guardian T. Twilight.

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi made their way through the halls of the Jedi Temple on their way to the master's chambers.

"You do know that we could've made that landing a lot safer for the chancellor," Obi-Wan asked his apprentice.

"I did what I could with the tools that I had," Anakin replied.

The two stopped as they turned a corner and found themselves looking at a figure standing outside the doorway to the Master's chamber.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

The figured turned around to meet them, a man who looked to be in his early twenties and wearing a gray robe top with simple gray pants, a hood rested on his shoulders and he appeared to be wearing two bands of metal on his wrists, one black and one white.

"I take it you are the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker?" The figure's voice was a deep, resonating tone that left the faintest hint of a whisper repeating his words in the hallway.

"We are, but you didn't answer my question,"

The figured nodded and bowed from the waist, resting his right hand upon his chest.

"My name is Guardian T. Twilight, but those who know of my mostly call me Twilight,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I seek an audience with Grand Master Yoda, but he insisted we await your arrival and report on the chancellor's condition before continuing with any further business,"

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan who nodded, "Very well, we're here, let's get this sorted out then,"

He led the trio into the master's chamber and they were met with the multiple faces of the Jedi Masters, including Grand Master Yoda.

"News you have, of the chancellor?" He asked as the trio entered.

"We do, he is safe in his chambers, a little shaken by the ordeal but no worse for wear," Obi-Wan answered.

"And General Grievous?"

"He escaped in a pod during the fighting, we're working on tracking him down,"

"Excellent news this is,"

Twilight put his hand to his mouth and coughed once.

"Ah, Twilight Guardian, here you are, let us speak,"

"Master Yoda," Twilight said as he stepped forward, "I come with a request, my people, the Guardians, are undergoing a period of reconstruction. During such time I thought it might be a good idea to seek out trainers who might help be better understand my powers. I have come before this counsel today as a representative of the Guarerian race, and to ask for apprenticeship under one of the Jedi of this temple,"

He bowed from the waist as he awaited a response.

"Training you seek, answers too,"

"Yes master,"

"Too close to the dark side you are, flirt with its edges you do,"

Twilight looked up as Yoda said this, "Please master Yoda, reconsider. I do not work for the Dark Side nor do I plan to,"

"Darkness in you there is, but light as well. Equal amounts, strange… it is,"

Twilight looked around the room and saw the other Jedi nodding in agreement.

"Wouldn't it make sense to help him conquer the darkness?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan

He shook his head, "Guarerians are a whole other species from us Anakin. Their name describes their element, his being Twilight and Master Yoda's analysis of him, I'd say he's meant to have both Light and Darkness in him,"

"Consider this I will, as a favor to the Guardians," Yoda told him.

"Return tomorrow, answer then, I will have,"

Twilight bowed again and turned to leave the room, walking past Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Master, with all due respect, would it be wise to undertake someone as powerful as he is?" Mace Windu asked once Twilight had left the room.

"Know I do not, Guardians are powerful, but confused, and young,"

"Exactly why we shouldn't train him," Plo Koon added, "handing someone that powerful and inexperienced the knowledge we have is a great risk. If he turns on us it could be a disaster,"

"If, that is," Yoda pointed out… he thought about this for a moment before looking at Anakin.

"What do you think, Skywalker?"

Anakin looked around at the other masters, including his own, "You gave me a chance, and I turned out alright, why not give another one? If he's as powerful as you say, then maybe his receiving training could help end the war,"

"He's likely to get involved anyway, if the stories of his people are true, maybe it's best we guarantee he's on our side," Obi-Wan added.

"Sense this makes, consider further, I will," Yoda said after they finished.

"Keep an eye on him, you will, until tomorrow," Yoda waved his hand at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Yes master," They said with a nod before departing the room.

Twilight was sitting on a bench a few turns from the Jedi master room when he heard boot steps on the floor. He looked up to see Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Until Master Yoda makes his decision we've been asked to keep an eye on you," Obi-Wan told him.

"Very well, perhaps by watching you two I can learn more about my powers,"

"What powers are you referring to exactly?" Anakin asked.

Twilight thought for a moment before he answered.

"Much as you Jedi control the Force, I control the elements of Light and Darkness. This can be difficult at times as the two rarely coincide with one another and typically fight more than they work together. I was hoping that by learning from the Jedi, masters of the Light Side of the Force, I would be able to understand my power over Light so that it would grow strong enough to prevent me from losing myself as I explored my power over Darkness,"

"You intend to delve into the Dark Side?" Anakin asked surprised.

"No no, not at all. The Dark Side of the force is based on fear, and a lust for power. My quest is one of self-understanding. I was born of a curse that forced together Light and Darkness, and I want to understand why,"

The two jedi looked to each other before turning their gaze back on Twilight. "Perhaps we should discuss this further, to help ensure you're admittance in case Master Yoda needs convincing," Obi-Wan told him.

"That would be very much appreciated," Twilight replied.

The trio turned and began to make their way to a suite of rooms to discuss the idea further, Twilight was beginning to feel that perhaps his quest wouldn't be stopped her after all.


	2. The Basics

Gray Guardian  
Chapter 2: The Basics

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters involved except Guardian T. Twilight

The morning after Twilight's appearance dawned on the planet of Coruscant. Twilight stirred as the sunlight washed over his eyes and sat up from the couch he'd been sleeping on in Anakin's chambers. He stood, stretched, and looked around for his host, he heard the sounds of water coming from the bathroom and assumed that Anakin was showering. Knowing he'd be a few minutes Twilight sat down on the ground and took up a meditative stance, closing his eyes he began to focus inward, drowning out the noises and lights of his surroundings.

Eventually he opened his eyes again and found himself surrounded by blackness, looking around he called out into it:

"Hello!" his voice echoed into the darkness, and eventually it was met with a reply.

"Hello," a female voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw a small figure that was blindingly incandescent. He felt a sense of relief wash over him.

"Greetings Light, I was hoping I'd find you first," he replied.

She giggled, "Here I am, what did you need?"

"I'm going to be meeting with Grand Master Yoda this morning about receiving training in the ways of the Light Side of the force. I need you to do your best to keep Darkness in check,"

Her face turned to a frown, "You know I can't do any more than I already am, it's taking everything I have to keep him from taking control,"

Twilight nodded and looked down, crestfallen. "Yoda seems to think that training me is a bad idea, I'm hoping to convince him otherwise but… he can sense you two inside of me, and with how Darkness can be I'm worried he might try something,"

"I'll do what I always do," Light replied with a smile. "Now you better wake up, Master Skywalker is coming out of the shower,"

Twilight nodded and closed his eyes, immediately the sounds and lights of the real world returned to his senses and he opened his eyes in Anakin's living room right as the young Jedi Knight stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his lower half.

"Good morning Twilight," he replied.

Twilight nodded a greeting and stood up.

"Let me finish getting ready and then we'll go see Master Yoda about training you," Anakin told him.

"Of course, also, I'd like to thank you for giving me a place to stay last night," Twilight added.

"Don't worry about it," Anakin said with a nod before disappearing into his room.

A few minutes passed before he emerged fully dressed in his jedi robes.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Twilight replied before following Anakin out of the apartment.

The two travelled the halls and eventually met up with Obi-Wan outside the master's chamber. He nodded a greeting to the two of them before pressing a button on the outside of the door and announcing their presence. Yoda's voice came out through the intercom and told them to come in.

The trio entered the room and once again found themselves surrounded by the masters of the Jedi Counsel.

Twilight stepped forward and bowed to Yoda.

"Master Yoda, thank you for considering my request," he said.

"Indeed, consider it I have," Yoda replied, "Receive training you will, put on the Light path,"

Twilight smiled at that, "Thank you Master, I promise you won't regret this decision,"

"First, a master of your own must be chosen," Yoda told him.

Twilight nodded and stood up straight, awaiting Yoda's next words.

"Skywalker your master will be,"

Both of them were surprised at this. "Anakin?"

"Me?"

Yoda nodded, "Ready you are, to take an apprentice. Young Twilight is, similar age,"

"That, and it makes more sense for him to receive training from someone who hasn't developed a style suited toward the usual Jedi candidate," Mace Windu added.

"I guess…" Anakin replied looking to Twilight who shrugged briefly.

"Learn well young Guardian, train under Master Skywalker and learn to embrace the Light Side you will," Yoda told him.

Twilight nodded before bowing from the waist. He stood and followed Anakin and Obi-Wan out of the chamber and once the doors shut behind them he sighed.

"Well… that wasn't what I was hoping for,"

"Me either, I'm not ready to train an apprentice, least of all one like you," Anakin replied.

"Anakin calm yourself, training an apprentice isn't that difficult. I trained you didn't I?"

Anakin nodded.

"Just start with the basics and move him along when he's ready," Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I received a mission dossier last night and it's off planet. I need to get going," Obi-wan replied over his shoulder.

Twilight looked to Anakin who sighed again and looked at his new apprentice.

"C'mon then, let's get you started on the basics," He waved a hand and led Twilight down the halls of the temple.

Eventually they arrived in a dojo like room where Anakin took up a position on the far right side of the center circle.

"Thinking about it: You're not the inexperienced force user that most jedi candidates are, how about you and I spar for a little bit and see where you rate. That way I can give you something that'll challenge you,"

Twilight nodded and took up a position opposite Anakin. Anakin drew his lightsaber and turned it on, the green energy blade hissing into existence. Twilight held out his hand and in it appeared a large glaive. The haft of the piece was made from a black metal that slowly lightened as it got closer to the blade, becoming a pure white color for the last inch toward the tip.

"Will that be able to stand up to a lightsaber?" he asked.

Twilight smiled before grabbing the weapon with both hands and pointing it down toward the ground, spreading his feet into a wide stance.

"It'll be fine master, now then: come at me!"

Anakin shrugged before charging at Twilight.


End file.
